Dreams? Perhaps
by HisDyingPassion
Summary: Will has been missing for 4 months, so what happens when Allan spots him in a bar? What has he been up to? Will it all be rainbows and happy endings? Rated for future chapters.FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters etc and blahness. **

**This story is set in the 4 months following the end of Something New? Which ended with Will walking out of the gang following a row with Robin. What happened to him? How will Allan cope with being a dad? Read on**

**Thanks to Summersparkle for the idea for this story.**

* * *

Allan liked this pub. It was quiet and out of the way. So what if he didn't know any of the men that drank there, or if it was blatantly obvious that the girls there did more that just pour drinks for money. It was an escape from Djaq's demands and Robin's orders.

"Usual Greg." Allan took a seat at the bar and took a long drink from the tankard in front of him. A movement and a noise on the upstairs landing made him glance upwards and he saw a door shut hastily. "Here Greg, what's going on upstairs?"

"One of the lads has got a room, if you know what I mean." he winked and Allan nodded. "Seems some of the clients are a bit rough with the poor kid at times. Some days I see him and he's covered in cuts and bruises. Still he pays his board and that's all that bothers me."

Allan nodded again, "thanks." He looked up again and saw the door opening. The boy that Greg had told him about was standing the doorway staring down at him. Allan couldn't believe his eyes. "Will?"

The door slammed shut before Allan had time to fully register that he had just seen his missing friend.

"Will? Yeah that's the kid's name. D'ya know him?"

"I used to. Never thought he'd end up like that."

"No one ever does. Another one?" Greg asked pointing at Allan's now empty tankard.

"No thanks, better get back before the wife murders me." he laughed as he swung himself off the stool. "See ya tomorrow."

XxXxX

The gang were gathered around the fire eating the stew that Much had cooked for dinner when Allan burst in.

"Where have you been?" Djaq snapped at him.

"In Nottingham."

"In the pub more like."

"Anyway that's not important." Allan waved his hand in Djaq's face. She huffed at him. "I found Will."

"What?" Much practically yelled. Everyone had given up on finding Will months ago. He had disappeared completely after he had rowed with Robin. "Where?"

"The Merry- Go- Round in Nottingham."

"What the pub? I knew it Allan a Dale." Djaq was angry, she didn't like it when Allan went to pubs- he always ended up in a fight.

"Wait a second, I've heard about that place." Robin tapped his chin with his fork. "It's that where the prostitutes go to pick up clients?"

"How would you know anything like that Robin?" John laughed.

"It's where Will's mother used to meet Gisborne. I remember her telling me. Right before I left for the Holy Lands. But what was Will doing there?"

"Entertaining." Allan raised his eyebrows in Robin's direction. "If you catch my drift."

Silence fell across the camp- Will was a rent boy? That was unbelievable. Robin shook his head.

"No Allan you must have been mistaken. It couldn't have been him. Or maybe the barman was confused?" Robin searched in Allan's eyes hoping to find a glimmer of something, anything that showed that Allan too doubted it was Will.

"I saw him Robin, and he saw me. Greg was very clear about what Will was up to as well. By the sounds of it he picked the wrong type of client though. Very rough."

"What do you mean?"

"Greg said he's always covered in cuts and bruises, especially after a busy night."

XxXxX

In his room at the Merry- Go- Round Inn, Will Scarlet sat in his bed shaking with disbelief. What was Allan doing drinking in here? He always went to the Trip. A knock at the door interrupted Will's train of thought.

"Come in." he called.

The door opened and Greg stood in front of him. "Rent day kiddo. Come on pay up."

"Can't I have a couple more days Greg? Please? It's been a slow week is all." Will looked at the older man with pleading eyes. "I can get the money by Wednesday I promise."

"Sorry Will. I gave you extra time last week and you still got the money to me late. If you can't pay me tomorrow then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Can't we come to some arrangement. Please Greg I've got nowhere else to go."

"I'm sure we can sort something out. Your clients do bring a lot of business to the pub. Let me think about it. I'll get back to you tomorrow." Greg turned and left the room, pausing before he shut the door. "Oh I had a friend of yours in last night, Allan a Dale. Drinks in here quite a bit actually. He'll be back later, got a message for him?"

"Yeah if he tells anyone where I am I'll kill him. That's a promise."

"Sure thing Will. Whatever you say." Greg closed the door as he left.

XxXxX

Allan sauntered into the pub and took his usual seat at the bar. Marian came in behind him and took the stool next to him.

"Evening Greg." Allan nodded at the landlord. "Usual and... er... same for her." jerking his thumb at Marian.

"That your wife? Allan a Dale you dark horse." Greg chuckled as he placed two tankards on the bar.

"No. She's just a friend." Allan threw some coins on the bar to cover the cost of the drinks.

"Oh, like that is it?" Marian blushed as Greg chattered away with Allan. "Spoke to your kid this morning."

"Oh?" Allan raised his eyebrows and looked at Marian.

"He said that if you tell anyone where he is, he's gunna kill you." Greg shook his head. "Just don't shoot the messenger."

"Thanks mate." Allan downed the last of his drink and waited impatiently for Marian to finish hers, before they left and headed back to the camp.

XxXxX

Djaq was sulking, why did Allan have to take Marian to the pub? Why couldn't she go? Robin was sat next to her, patiently trying to explain that a pregnant woman would look fairly out of place in a pub, and that he was just as annoyed as she was.

"Listen Djaq, I'm not exactly happy about this either. I don't understand why Marian had to go with him. He could have taken Much or John. But no, he had to take a woman."

"Think about it, if Allan walks into a bar with Marian on his arm, everyone thinks he's some kind of God. He gets an ego boost..."

"Not that he needs one."

"Thanks honey, nice to see that you're so supportive of your husband." Allan and Marian walked back into camp right at that second. "Anyway, it's defiantly Will. Greg said he spoke to him, and he gave him message for me."

"Which was?"

"If I tell anyone where he is, he'll kill me."

"Charming, that's just charming."

"I hate to say this but, Much is right. That's really rude, for Will anyway." everyone looked at John in disbelief, he was agreeing with Much!

XxXxX

"Will, it's pay day." Will rolled over and looked at Greg, who was smiling softly. "Sorry kid, but I have to do my job."

"Come on Greg, you know I only got two guys last night. Please I need more time."

"There could be another way you can pay me." Greg's smile grew as Will lifted his head off the pillow. "I know some men who could use your, _services._ They're not very nice, but they would pay enough."

"The men I see aren't exactly angles Greg." Will looked at him. "I'll do it."

"Good. They arrive tonight. Oh but trust me on this, they'll make your regulars seem like angles. Later kid." Greg walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Will sat up and gazed out of the window. _What have I gotten myself into? They could kill me, or worse._

**

* * *

****There we have it folks, chapter one of my new story. I hope you like it. R&R please, and I'll give you another chapter soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

The door swung open just as Will dropped to his knees in front of the muscular man. He carried on, assuming it was just Greg, checking up on him again. He was wrapping his lips around the man's shaft when a voice interrupted him.

"Will Scarlet, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Will stood up and spun around, finding himself face to face with Allan a Dale.

"Why do you care Allan? You were only too happy to let me walk out 4 months ago." Will turned back to his client. "Just fuck off."

The man looked between the two of them and pulled his trousers up. "I'll leave you to it, yeah? Let you sort out this little domestic incident." he pushed past them and made his way into the hall. Will ran after him.

"Eric, wait, don't go. Allan was just leaving. Look you can't just go."

"I can and I am. You brought your private life into this kid so shut it." Eric delivered a solid slap across Will's face, laughing when he saw the tears brimming in Will's eyes. "I'll reschedule with Greg on the way out."

He marched off down the stairs, and Allan emerged from the doorway of Will's room, appalled by what he had just witnessed.

"How can you just let him treat you like that?"

"Because without people like him, I'd be living on the streets. I need people like Eric to survive." Will wiped his eyes fiercely. "Now leave, before you lose me anymore clients." He stormed back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Allan stood, frozen to the spot. What on Earth had just happened? He had just watched his best friend get knocked around by some man purely because he didn't have sex with him.

"Allan what are you doing up here? People will start talking." Greg nudged him in the side laughing. "Come on, I'll buy you drink."

Allan followed Greg downstairs to the bar, where he spotted Eric, drinking with a group of friends. "Here Greg, who are those guys? Over there?" he asked pointing at the group.

"Castle guards, they come in here when they're off duty. Nice guys contrary to popular opinion. Why d'you ask?"

"Accidentally had a run- in with the big one... um... Eric, up in Will's room just now. Nothing major but he left fairly quickly. Gave Will a good slap as well on the way out."

"Oh right. Wait. You were in Will's room?"

"I just wanted to talk to the kid. I didn't realise he had a man in there with him." Allan suddenly felt very guilty.

"Well it doesn't matter now does it?" Greg shook his head at Allan. "Don't breath a word of this to anyone but Will's been having a bit of trouble lately paying his rent and well I got him some clients to, you know, help him out."

"The guards? You're getting Will to.. With the castle guards? Oh my Lord. Do you have any idea what would happen if Gisborne finds out about this?" Greg shook his head. "He would come down here and shut you down, possibly kill you."

"Why though, it's harmless fun as far as the lads are concerned. And Will, well it's just a way of making money for him."

"You don't know do you? Oh crap. Ok just forget I said anything alright?" Allan sat cursing himself silently. Greg gave him a slightly confused look and then turned away, puzzled.

XxXxX

Will sat on his bed, head in his hands. Why had he been so fucking stupid? Why had he let Allan see him the other day? It was all over for him here, he just knew it. Greg wouldn't let him stay now that he had lost a client. It was the Dragon's Flame all over again. He was a total fucking loser. The door slammed open, making him jump out of his skin.

"You little prick. You lost Eric today. How are you gunna pay me now?" Greg was baring down on him and Will was trembling with fear. "Come on tell me. HOW ARE YOU GUNNA FUCKING PAY ME?"

"Greg... please... it wasn't my fault. I asked him to stay." tears began falling down Will's cheeks. "Don't hurt me. Please. I'm begging you."

"Aww you poor baby. Are you gunna cry some more? Go running back to Allan perhaps?" Greg laughed, and then stopped abruptly. "No. You're going nowhere. The guards were a start, but I've got some better clients for you, rougher, bigger, and they pay more."

Will sniffed. "So you're not throwing me out then?"

"No. Silly boy. Why would I do that? You make me more money than all the others put together." Greg laughed and walked out, leaving the door slightly ajar as he left.

"Alright kid. I'm back." Will looked up to see Eric standing in the doorway, watching him. "Greg said I could have a go now, since you're free."

Will nodded. "Come in. Shut the door behind you."

Eric slid into the room, shutting the door quietly behind himself. "From now on _I_ give the orders, got that?" Will nodded again. "Good. Now where were we?"

XxXxX

"It worse than I thought lads." Allan ran back into camp. "The landlord, Greg is pimping Will out to the castle guards. And they're really rough with him. I saw one of them slap him."

"I bet Will didn't stand for that."

"He took it John. He stood there and let that bastard slap him. And you know what he said to me afterwards? I need people like that to survive." Allan broke down, shocking the others, they had never seen him cry like ths before!

"Allan, baby. It will be alright. We'll find Will and bring him home. We will bring him back here." Djaq hugged her husband close, letting his tears fall on her shoulder. She giggled. "The baby kicked. Did you feel that?"

Allan nodded, drying his eyes on his sleeve. "That was amazing." He ran his hands over Djaq's stomach again. "You really think we'll get Will back?"

Djaq nodded. "He'll realise soon that he can't go on the way he is." silently adding_ I hope._

**

* * *

**

**So there we have it- another chapter. I know it's fast, but I actually finished chapter 1 yesterday and only posted it today. R&R and I'll give you another one tomorrow. I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

Will lay on his bed, the bruise around his left eye beginning to swell slightly. Greg was stood over him, cleaning up the cuts that littered his chest, face and arms. He prodded the bruise gently and Will winced.

"Stop it. That hurt." Greg laughed and poked some of the other bruises on Will's body.

"I told him not to hit you too hard. He's a nasty bastard sometimes." Greg shook his head. "I'll have a word with him before he comes up next time."

"Next time? The guy beats me to a pulp and you're going to let him come back? Are you fucking insane Greg?" Will flinched as Greg slapped him across the face. "Sorry."

"Yeah you should be. Just remember who's bringing in the clients for you Will. Piss me off and you're history kid." Greg chuckled as he landed a solid punch in Will's exposed stomach. "I'll send the first guy up in 10 minutes. See ya later, loser." Greg left, slamming the door behind him.

Will rolled off his bed and pulled his shirt back on. How had he gotten into this in the first place? When had Greg been the one to dictate what he did and who he saw?

The door flew open and Will glanced round, assuming it was his next client. He was expecting to see Eric again but instead found himself face to face with Robin.

"What the fuck are you doing here Robin?"

"I could ask you the same question, but I already know the answer."

"Shut up." Robin was stunned, where had all this anger and hate come from. " get the fuck out Robin. If Greg finds you in here I'm done for."

"Not a problem. Greg let me in." Will felt his jaw drop. "I said I was a client. Hope you don't mind." Robin sat on a nearby chair and looked at Will, who sat back on the bed.

"I'm going to kill Allan."

"He was just trying to help you."

"Well I don't need his help Robin. I'm doing ok on my own."

"Obviously. Hell you're doing so well you've even got yourself a pimp, who, by the looks of you, doesn't have _your_ best interests at heart."

"Greg isn't my pimp. And this wasn't his fault. He didn't know the guy would do this to me." Will turned his head away, he shouldn't be having to explain himself like this.

"Why did you leave the gang Will? Please I have to know." Robin lowered his voice.

"I couldn't stay there. I was so ashamed of what had happened to me, hell I'm still ashamed now. And you were pushing me to tell you what had happened. So I just kinda snapped. I blurted it out and then left, knowing that you and Allan would treat me differently." Will began to cry.

"We wouldn't have treated you any different, I swear. Why are you doing this?"

"This is all I'm worth now. Emmerich ad Gisborne made sure of that. I'm no more than scum now." he sobbed harder.

"That's not true Will." Robin reached out and rubbed Will's shoulder, but Will pushed the hand away.

"It is. Look you should go. Greg will be up here in a minute to see what's taking so long."

"And he's not your pimp?" Robin raised his eyebrows.

XxXxX

"He's a wreck. Someone has been beating the shit out of him and he thinks he deserves it for what happened to him." Robin was talking to Allan at the stream.

"We have to help him, but that means we'll have to tell the others what Emmerich and Guy did to him."

"We can't Allan."

"We never promised him we wouldn't. And it would help them understand why he left."

"Fair enough. We'll tell them tonight."

The two men turned and headed back to wards the camp, deep in discussion about the best way to break the terrible news to their friends.

"What's up with you two? You've been really quiet all day." Much looked at his friend and former master.

"There's something we think you should know."

"About Will." Allan added quickly.

Everyone looked expectantly at them, all hoping the same thing- that Will had agreed to come back to camp.

"Before Will left the camp, he told us something, rather disturbing."

"Why did he leave though?" Djaq looked concerned- he had left the day her and Allan had made their announcement about the baby and she had been worried that it was because of her.

"Because of what he told us darling." Allan reassured her. He was the only one she had confided her fears in.

"The last thing Will told was what had happened to him when he was being held by Gisborne." Robin continued. "Allan I can't do it. I can't tell them."

"I'll do it." Allan looked from their leader round the circled of gathered outlaws. "Will was raped!"

Much's hand flew to his mouth, Djaq gasped, and John just stared straight ahead, as though he were expecting Allan to laugh it off as a joke any second.

"By who?" Everyone turned to look at John. "Tell me."

"He didn't say." Robin practically whispered.

"Let me go and talk to him Robin, please." Djaq looked at Robin and Allan with pleading eyes.

"I'll go with her." Much spoke up to the shock of the others.

"Fine, but be careful." Much stood up and helped Djaq to her feet. Together they headed away from the camp, back towards Nottingham.

XxXxX

The guard stood over Will, hands grasping his waist tightly. Will was shaking, praying that someone would interrupt, wanted Allan or even Robin to burst through that door and stop the inevitable from happening.

A soft knock on the door answered Will's prayers. "Come in." he called gently. The door crept open and Djaq's head poked around it.

"Will," she screamed in shock at seeing her friend in such a state. "Come here." She ran towards him and threw her arms around him. Shocked Will returned the hug.

"Why are you here? How did you know where I was?" He hissed in her ear.

"I'm here to make sure you're alright. Allan told me what was going on." She replied loud enough for the guard to hear.

"Can you just go? I'm kind of busy here." Will gestured the man standing behind him, tapping his foot impatiently.

"No, maybe he can leave." Djaq looked from the guard to the door. The man seemed to take the hint and pulled his shirt back on, pushing Will aside roughly as he left the room. "Much is outside, waiting for me."

"He might as well come in, my plans for the night are over." Much peaked around the door nervously.

"Hi... er... Will. What's up?" He stuttered nervously.

"Not much. Come in then." Will barked angrily. "So why are you both here?"

"Well if John came he would have beat the crap out of you and dragged you back to camp, so Robin thought it was safer if we came to see you." Djaq looked Will up and down as she spoke. "And what happened to you?"

"None of your business. And thanks to you there's a very good chance I'll look a lot worse tomorrow." He saw the faux-confused look that passed across Much's face. "Don't look at me like that. I know Allan has told you what I've been doing."

"So you admit that you've been sleeping with men for money?" Djaq probed him more, desperate for more information.

"Robin told us." Much blurted out. "About what happened, with Gisborne." To his surprise Will, who had seemed so strong up to this point, crumpled to the floor in floods of tears. "Will, what's wrong?"

Djaq sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Talk to us, let us help you." She rock him back and forth in her arms, hushing him and whispering in his ear that everything would be alright.

Three hours later, Much and Djaq crept out of the pub and back to camp, still in shock over what Will had told them. He had sworn them both to secrecy and they knew that keeping this secret from the others would kill them, but what they didn't know was how much Will would suffer because of their visit.

* * *

**R&R please guys. SxBx**


	4. Chapter 4

Will stirred slightly. Everyone inch of his body was in agony. Greg had really gone to town on him last night. He could barely move from the pain. His ribs were sore and he could feel the wounds on his back still bleeding slightly. Why did Djaq and Much have to turn up? Why did that guy have to leave and then tell Greg?

Last night was defiantly the worst night Will had experienced since his rescue by Robin and the gang. Greg had pummelled him until he passed out and then woken him up to beat him with cane.

Each lash had pulled Will further out of his daze until the final stroke evoked a searing pain that shot through his entire body, causing him to arch his back in pure agony.

Footsteps on the landing outside snapped him out of his trance. Will began to panic, positive it was Greg coming back to hurt him again.

"Greg sent me up. He said you were free this morning." Eric's voice echoed around the otherwise silent voice. "Get up scumbag."

Will winced as he rolled off the bed. His ribs were really hurting. "Eric, I really can't be doing this today. Greg beat the shit out of me last night and I'm in fucking agony."

Eric looked at him. "I don't care. If I don''t get what I want, I'll fuck you up even more." He moved across the room in one fluid movement and grabbed Will by the hair. "I'm not in the mood to be fucked about with today. So do as I say, and you won't get hurt."

Will nodded as best he could, breathing deeply. "Ok yeah, just don't tell Greg, please."

Eric slapped him hard across the face and forced Will onto his knees. "Only if you do a good enough job." He forced Will's head into his crotch, laughing sadistically.

He could feel Will trembling in his grip as he stripped the boy's shirt off. He ran his eyes over the scars and open wounds on the young man's back. Eric froze as his eyes found the mark on his shoulder, the swirling 'G' that represents Sir Guy of Gisborne. He shuddered as he came in Will's mouth and pushed the boy onto his back.

"What's that? On your back?" Eric snapped at Will.

"Wha... what are you t...talking about?" he stammered.

"Sir Guy's brand, on your shoulder. Don't lie, I saw it." Eric flipped him over and poked the mark. "What, did he arrest you or summat?" He laughed again.

"Yeah, something like that." Will's breathing became very shallow as pain shot across his already damaged ribs.

"You try to lay him? Offer him some fun? Well did you?" Eric cackled.

"No. I pissed off his guards." Will snapped back, earning himself of punch in the base of his back. "Ow. Fuck that hurt."

"It was meant to. Now shut up." Will yelped as Eric ripped his trousers off and threw them aside.

"Please, no. I can't go through that again. Please, stop." Will began to panic, as he felt Eric move into position behind him. "I'm begging you. Just stop it."

"Sorry kid, begging don't work on me." Eric laughed sadistically as he ripped into Will, his screams of pain and terror filling the room.

"Get off me, please. Stop it." Will was crying now. He couldn't believe this was happening to him again.

The door flew open, and Greg stood in the empty hallway. "What the fuck is going on in here? Oh hello Eric. I didn't realise you were up here. I thought Will was trying to avoid me this morning."

Eric pulled out of Will, and walked over to Greg, his hand extended. "Sorry mate. I've got the morning off, so I thought I'd put a little extra business your way. Shame the kid didn't seem so keen." both men laughed and looked down at the crying figure on the floor.

"Really? I guess I'll have to _talk_ to him about that later. Come on Eric. I'll buy you a drink." They left, their laughter echoing in Will's ears long after they had gone.

XxXxX

Allan sat by the fire, watching as Djaq cleaned up the cut on Robin's cheek. Smiling as he looked at her, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have such an honest, trusting wife.

Robin winced as Djaq wiped the graze clean. That is the last time he goes anywhere with John again. They had been searching for firewood when John in an uncharacteristic fit of high spirits, nudged Robin down a small hill.

Much was still deep in thought about everything Will had told him and Djaq last night. He desperately wanted to talk to her about it, but Allan wouldn't let her leave his side so it was impossible. Then it struck him, he could talk to Allan as well, he had his suspicions about Greg anyway, and Much knew how bad Djaq felt about having to keep this a secret from him.

"Djaq, I think we should talk about last night, with Allan." Djaq looked round and nodded slightly.

She patted Robin on the arm. "All done." She took Allan's hand, and followed Much out of camp.

"You know we went to see Will last night." Allan nodded. "Well he told us everything that has happened to him since he was kidnapped, on the day of the wedding."

Allan's eyes snapped to Djaq's and then onto Much. "What? What did he say?"

"Everything you suspected was right. Greg has been getting him to entertain the guards in return for free board at the pub. He also told us that Greg beat the shit out of him because that guy Eric left when you went to see him." Djaq eyes filled with tears. "He was with a guy when we got there."

"Did he say who raped him?" Allan looked to Much. "Please I need to know."

Much lowered his eyes to the ground. "Emmerich... and... Gisborne." he muttered.

"Both of them? Oh God. Why?" Allan looked from Much to Djaq, both of whom were crying. He hugged his wife while she sobbed into his shoulder.

XxXxX

Robin stared deep into the fire and sighed. How had things gotten so bad with Will? Why had he let them get so bad? A sound in the trees startled him and he looked around.

"Hello? Anyone there? Much? John? Allan? Djaq? Who's there?" Robin called out.

"Help me." a voice called back. "Robin help me."

"Will. Oh my God Will." Robin ran towards him and helped the fragile boy into camp. Will groaned as he lowered himself onto the log next to the fire.

Robin watched him, taking in every inch of the broken boy. His left eye was swollen and bruised, and he was holding his ribs, wincing every so often. Will's shirt was sticking to him and his face was littered with many other bruises.

"Why are you here? I thought you were fine." Robin was aware that he sounded harsh, but last time he had spoken with Will, the boy had assured him he was fine. "Your pimp finally get you did he?"

"Shut up Robin. Just shut up." Will began to cry. "Why did you send Djaq and Much to see me?"

"I had to know you were safe and you didn't seem to want to see me or Allan. Djaq and Much seemed to be the only option."

"Well thanks to them I lost 8 clients and had Greg beat the shit out of me for it." Will was livid.

"But why are you here?" Robin was insistent.

"Don't worry I'm not asking to come back, I just need to talk to Djaq and Much."

"They've disappeared somewhere with Allan for a chat. I think it's about you."

"No they wouldn't... they couldn't... oh my God." Will began to sob again. "They're going to tell him aren't they?"

"Tell him what, Will?"

"Tell him who did it, who ra... raped me." sobs wracked his slim frame. Robin put his arm around Will's shoulder and pulled him close to hug him. He began to panic and pushed Robin away. "Don't touch me. Get off me."

Robin moved his arm, scared of this sudden outburst from his usually quiet friend. "What happened to you Will? When did you change so much?"

"When I had no choice but to. Like it or not, Gisborne and Emmerich made me see what I should have known all along, none of you really wanted me in camp."

"We want you here."

"No you don't, you can stop lying you know."

"Well if you want the truth, we want you here, but only if you stop acting like this spoilt brat." Will opened his mouth to protest, but Robin stopped him. "Shut it. One of the last things you said to me before you left was that you're not a child, and yet every time one of us has tried to help you lately you've been more worried about yourself."

"No, I've been worried about what will happen to _you guys_ if Greg catches you. Look at me. I only get it because he never actually catches you lot." Will stood up. "Since Djaq and Much aren't here I guess I should go back. See you."

"Will wait, look at yourself, you can hardly walk, stay here tonight and let Djaq have a look at you. Please." Robin looked up at him.

"No I've got to go. Greg's got some new clients coming tomorrow morning for me. Bye Robin." he began to walk into the forest. "Oh and can you not tell the others I was here? Thanks."

Robin watched as Will weaved his way into the forest, wishing his young friend would come to his senses and come back to camp.

* * *

**R&R please guys. 3 reviews and I'll post the next chappie. **

**Much Love**

** SxBx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the fuck have you been kiddo?" Greg jumped on Will the second he walked through the door of the pub. Will glanced around, the pub was full of customers. "Now then gents, young William here is eager to earn some money. So if anyone wants to _help _the boy out, come and have a word in my ear." Greg smirked at Will and pointed at the stairs. "Looks like you're in for a busy night, so get upstairs and get ready."

Will shot an evil look at Greg before trudging up the stairs. He threw himself down on his bed, clutching his ribs in agony. How many would it be tonight? He really didn't care since he knew he wouldn't be seeing any of the money.

"Earth to Will. Anyone at home?" Will looked up and saw Greg's sarcastic smile beaming down at him. "I think you and me need to have a little chat, don't we?" He roughly pulled Will into a sitting position and put his arm around the young lad. "Now about Eric this morning. What were you thinking? Saying no to a client? Tsk tsk Will." he gripped his shoulder tighter, digging his finger nails into the flesh. "And as for just disappearing this afternoon, well, I guess you'll just have to pay for that one as well won't you?"

Will shuddered as Greg pulled him out of his room and down the stairs into the bar. He forced him to sit on a stool next to the bar and then carried on serving the customers. Will waited until his back was turned and then hastily tried to bolt for the door. He was almost out, when he felt a shooting pain up his back. He turned around to see Eric and a group of guards laughing at him and brandishing a whip. They lashed it again and laughed hysterically as it caught him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

"Stupid kid, real stupid." Eric dragged Will back to the bar and looped a length of rope around his wrists, knotting the other end to a hook on the bar. "Try getting out of that."

The door swung open and an eerie silence fell across the room. Will could hear footsteps getting closer to him, but his vision was blocked by a chair. Suddenly the chair was wretched from in front of him and a man sat down heavily.

"A drink. Today please." Will began to panic, he recognised that voice.

"Yes Sir. Right away Sir." Greg hurried around behind the bar, pouring a drink for the customer.

Will felt himself being pulled round behind the bar and was kicked in the stomach when he resisted. "Shut it kid. Or I'll hand you over."

"Eric."

"Yes Sir Guy?"

"Find the boy, bring him to me. NOW!"

"Yes Sir Guy." Eric ran towards the stairs, knowing full well that Will was tied to the bar. "Greg where's Will? He's not in his room."

Greg stood up. "No I just found the little shit trying to steal from behind the bar." He hauled Will to his feet and dragged him by the hair round in front of Gisborne. "This who you're looking for Sir Guy?"

"Brilliant thank you." Guy grabbed Will by the throat and pulled him towards the stairs. "Which room is yours brat? Tell me or I'll make your life a fucking misery."

Will pointed at the door to his room and soon enough he found himself face down on the hard floor, Gisborne's knee pressing into the centre of his back. He felt a hand grip his hair and wrench his head backwards.

"So I hear you've been giving out favours to my guards, in fact I hear you've become more than accommodating to Eric. So much so in fact he wants you brought to the manor, so that he doesn't have to pay anymore." Guy lifted his face away from his son's and spat onto the floor. "I can't say I agree but I have had a little chat with our mutual friend downstairs and he is willing to let you stay here free of charge, on the condition that you continue your visits from Eric and some _select _others."

"No. I'd rather carry on the way I am thanks." Will hissed in response.

"What continue letting that barman smack you around?"

"Why not? It's not like your men are exactly well behaved Gisborne." Gisborne pulled Will's head back even further. "I mean it. Look at my eye. That was one of your men. Nasty bastard he was. Oh what was his name? Geoff? No. Um... Frank? No... David, yeah that's it David. Vicious bastard." Will yelped as Gisborne drove his knee further into his back.

Gisborne traced the brand on Will's shoulder, and slowly let his hand drift down the boy's spine, resting under his backside. He laughed as his son squirmed, trying to shift Gisborne's hand. Guy moved his grip higher and let go of Will's hair.

Will let his head fall forward gently, feeling his hair fall into his eyes. Then he felt something else, something unpleasant. His father was now sat on the middle of his back, running his hands up and down the insides of Will's thighs, when, from nowhere, he slid a hand under the waistband of Will's trousers. He felt his son's body tense and laughed as he ran his hand over the boy's skin.

Will shivered as Guy's hand caressed his ass. He tried to block out what was going to happen next, but he could feel Gisborne's excitement and knew that he was in for it.

XxXxX

Guy smirked as he looked down at the bloodied and bruised figure of his son, lying unconscious on the floor. He knelt down next to the boy and whispered in his ear, "don't expect Robin and that lot to want you back now that I've touched you again. I own you kid. Face it. They never wanted you."

* * *

**thought I'd be nice and give you another chapter today. please be nice back and give me reviews in return. Much Love SxBx**


	6. Chapter 6

He lay on the floor in floods of tears. How could any man do that to his son? His own flesh and blood? Will heaved himself up and pulled on his clothes. Screw Greg and Eric and Gisborne, he was going out and they couldn't stop him.

He crept down the stairs and slipped out the back door, clutching his ribs in agony. He staggered out into the chilly night air and drew in a sharp breath. He continued down the back alley, vaguely aware that someone was following him. He slumped against a wall, breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" A girl, about his age was crouched down next to him. "Come on. My father is a doctor, he'll help you."

Will stood up and felt the girl slide under his arm, supporting his weight. Together they walked to a nearby house. She pushed the door open with her free hand and called for her father.

"Charm, what's wrong?" he leaned over the banister. On seeing Will, he ran down to help his daughter. "Here, lie down." he laid Will on a bed and began to wipe the cuts that covered his face. "What's your name son?"

"Will. Will Scarlet."

"Ok Will. I need you to take your shirt off so that I can look at you ribs. Is that alright?" Will froze, before nodding and removing his shirt.

The doctor examined him carefully. "Luckily there's no major damage, but I'm going to need you to stay here with me and my daughter for a few days. Will that be alright?" Again Will nodded. "Ok. Good. Now try and get some sleep. My daughter and I will be right here watching you Will."

Will breathed a sigh of relief, he was safe and there was no one here to judge him. He drifted off into a fitful sleep. The doctor took his daughter aside.

"Charm, where did you find him? He's a mess."

"Out the back of the Merry- Go- Round. I think he's one of Greg's boys." Her father moaned.

"I thought as much. That means there will be worse damage. I just can't help but shake off the feeling that I've seen him before."

"He's one of Hood's men father. The carpenter."

"Dan Scarlet's boy, of course. How did he end up like this?"

"It's a long story Sir. And if I tell you, you will have to promise me that it will never leave this room." Neither of them had noticed that Will had woken up. They turned to look at him.

"We promise."

**

* * *

****I know this one is really short but the next chapter will blow your heads off. I promise. R&R please. Much Love SxBx**


	7. Chapter 7

"It all began 6 months ago, when my friend Much and I were capture by Gisborne and his men on the North Road. We were going to visit my brother Luke in Scarborough when they attacked us.

I was knocked unconscious by an ex- member of our gang, Allan a Dale, you've probably heard of him, and when I came round I was in the dungeon seemingly alone. Gisborne and his men came in and dragged me away. I endured two hours of torture at their hands." He drew a breath, not used to talking so much in one go.

"They whipped me and beat me with a cane. Gisborne punched my ribs until I could barely breathe. The pain was unbearable. I was in too much agony to notice at the time but Gisborne had been giving me odd looks the whole time I was there."

"The next morning, they got me again, the guards, and took me to another room. I was so scared they would beat me again. But this time the Sherif arrived. Allan said that they should beat me publically. After that they put me in a small cell, and I saw Allan kissing the girl that I loved, Djaq."

"What then?" the doctor urged Will to continue.

"Gisborne visited me later, and told me... said he... he was my father. It nearly killed me to hear that, especially from him. _Allan_ miraculously appeared again, and after a little chat with Gisborne they branded me." Will rolled his shoulder forward to reveal the scarring on his left shoulder.

"Robin rescued me from the courtyard, before they could beat me. Tension in the camp was awful, I couldn't even look at Djaq, not after what I saw. Things just got worse and worse the longer I was at the camp. Djaq saw Gisborne, spying on her and Allan and he offered them an ultimatum- he wouldn't tell the Sherif about Allan helping us, if I went to visit him." Will sniffed, he could feel tears building and blinked fiercely.

"I was so stupid, I went to see him. To save a man I didn't even care about anymore. It was a trap. I got to Locksley and he tied me up, told me stuff, abut my mother, about how he met her. It makes me sick just to think about it. Robin and the others came to find me, but he took me to the castle. He chained me up and the Sherif, he beat me up."

"It's ok Will. You can trust me, and Charm. I promise you."

"Gisborne dragged me to the courtyard, and I saw Allan, proposing to Djaq. My best friend married the woman I loved, knowing how I felt about her." the tears sprung in his eyes.

"Robin came. I thought he was there to rescue me, but he didn't. He didn't want to, he didn't need me anymore. Gisborne got me again, and beat me up even more. Then this other man appeared, Emmerich, he was so horrible. He, he touched me. And then he told on me. That I attacked him, but I was chained up, and blindfolded. I couldn't do anything. They whipped me with a belt, for three hours."

He turned his face away, he didn't want anyone else to see him crying, he had cries in front of enough people all ready. "Allan came to rescue me, but it was too late, Emmerich had already done it." he sobbed harder, and Charm took his hand and rubbed it softly.

"I thought I was safe back in the camp but, they wanted me to talk about it and I couldn't. I kept getting dreams, I still get them now sometimes, about what they did to me. Yeah my father did that too! Djaq and Allan were planning their wedding as well and I couldn't take it, he betrayed us and she married him."

"I didn't go to the wedding I couldn't. They didn't want me there. They didn't want me around at all, they didn't have to tell me, I just knew. It was so obvious. While they were at the wedding, Gisborne and Emmerich came back for me. They took me somewhere and tied me up, and beat me more. That's all they ever did, beat me. No one really wants me so I didn't care. Emmerich ra... raped me again." the tears fell faster now.

"They got these evil, horrible, nasty women and they attacked me and beat me. My father tried to make me marry one of them, Penny. I had to _be nice_ to her for a week. Seven days, she kept me locked in a cupboard, making me _serve _her. She treated me like a dog, starved me, kicked me."

"It's alright. I just want to help you." the doctor soothed as he tried to dress a wound on Will's back, noticing the boy flinched away as he touched him.

"Ok." Will nodded. "On the day of the wedding, Robin and the others snatched me from Locksley Manor, and Robin took my place at the alter. I was so scared, they kept looking at me, and whispering about me, and I just wanted them to stop. When we got back to camp, they kept trying to make me talk. Robin pushed and pushed, and I snapped. I just blurted out what they had done to me, and then I left."

"You went to Greg?" Charm spoke for the first time since they had arrived at her home.

"Not at first, no. I went to the Dragon's Flame. I couldn't afford the rent there, so one of the other guys staying there suggested doing _favours_ for men in return for cash. It worked for a while, but the men disappeared quickly. Martin threw me out. _Then_ I went to Greg's. I carried on _doing favours_ until I couldn't afford me rent again. I was so positive Greg would throw me out, but he didn't. He said if I saw the clients he sent to me, I could stay. I was so desperate I agreed."

"Then I saw Allan again, in the pub. I was in shock. I told myself it wasn't him. It couldn't be him. But then he came to see me, he lost me a client, and Greg beat the crap outta me for it. Then Djaq and Much came to see me. They lost me even more clients, 8 in fact. Greg really beat the shit out of me for that. That was nothing compared to the following morning. This morning in fact. Eric, the guy Allan scared off, came back. He... he raped me, and then joked about it with Greg."

"I was a mess, so I decided to go and see Djaq and Much, back at camp. When I got back, Greg was mad, but not as mad as Gisborne was. He came in looking for me. His guards had told him I was there. He found me, and beat me, raped me again. He raped his own son. And then he left. But he's right, I'm scum, no one really cares about me, they just pretend to." Will finally broke down properly and cried hard into the blanket in front of him.

"That's not true Will. We care about you. We want to help you. Stay here until you are fully recovered. You can help us too."

"How? How can I help you? I'm a carpenter and you are a doctor."

"I need things made, things fixing, and I can't afford to pay someone to do it. If you stay here, as a live in carpenter, I would have someone to help me, and you would have somewhere to live, without having to see men for money."

"If you're positive you want to take a chance on me?" Will was confused, he barely knew these people, why did they want to help him?

"Of course we are positive." Will nodded slowly, smiling weakly. "Good, it's agreed. Now get some sleep. You are badly injured and need rest."

The doctor and his daughter stood up and left Will, lying on his tiny bed, still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was free.

_This is it. I can finally leave everything behind and move on. I can help people, maybe even find a girl, settle down. _He sighed, rolled over, and drifted off into a contented sleep for the first time in months.

* * *

**Ok so it's more Will's POV of everything that has happened, but I like it. And at least Will is finally safe. Oh there is definately more to come in this story, and a love interest for Will. Guesses please. LoL. R&R please. Much Love SxBx**


End file.
